Little Surprises
by Diamond1502
Summary: It all started with the cardboard box that was left on her doorstep. All Kyla wanted to do was finish High School, that was it; and now she was dumped with the responsibility of a 10" Megatron, that may or may not be a toy, she hadn't quite figured that out yet. What Kyla did know was that she needed to find this Chrissie who dumped the mech on her before her house gets destroyed.


**Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of Little Surprises. Before the story proper begins, I just want to start with a little preface and a little bit of background info. I've been working on this since 2015, as such the writing style probably changes mid way through the chapter, and possibly in the second. This will actually be the third version published (and hopefully the last), the first two never making it past the first few chapters before I lost motivation/didn't like the execution. Because of this, I have promised myself to always be at least one chapter ahead when posting.**

 **I also feel the need to warn that for the first two chapters the F-Bomb is going to be dropped a couple of times, after these introductory chapters the use of strong language is going to be greatly reduced, unless necessary.**

* * *

 **Friday, 18** **th** **July 2008**

Blonde hair was absentmindedly played and twirled with as Kyla gazed at the clock at the front of the classroom; there were still a couple of minutes to go before the bell, signifying the end of the day and subsequently the start of the weekend, would ring. That fact wasn't stopping some from packing up their gear. Once the clear sound of a zipper was heard throughout the room, many others joined it in an orchestra of sound. Kyla quickly finished the maths equation she had been working on before tossing her own pens into their case, picked up her bag from next to her and shoved her books into the bag before standing up with the rest of her classmates waiting for dismissal in hushed anticipation. She shared a sideways glance with her best friend, Ruby, giving a quick look to the clock then smiling at her friend who shared her grin as they counted the minutes down.

The eagerness flowing through the room could almost be considered corporeal as the seconds ticked down; a few students already slowly edging towards the door, ignoring the slightly disapproving looks Mr Roger was giving them from his position at the front of the room helping a couple of students with a particularly difficult question that Kyla hadn't even got near to starting. She may have been in the advanced maths, but that didn't mean she excelled at it like most in the room.

Kyla started to move towards the door, swinging the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, surely the bell would sound soon, she was beyond eager for the weekend. Shrill electronic beeps sounded from the central speaker in the room, there was almost a stampede to get out of the door and outside into the sun; Mr Roger was infamously renowned for keeping the air conditioning at a ridiculously low temperature.

Kyla waited by the door for Ruby to appear. Mr Roger's ' _See you all on Monday_ ' was lost through the rabble of excited teenagers. Kyla brushed a part of her fringe out of her eyes, she really needed to get it trimmed soon, as she leant against the now empty door frame as she waited. She pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her uniform flicking through it for any messages, she had a couple from her sister but didn't get chance to read them as Ruby walked out of the door.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Kyla asked as the pair made their way to the grade 12 locker area, moving around the younger grades that felt the need to run everywhere.

"As much as I could, yeah, though I still don't know where my god-forsaken textbook has gone 'cause I'm ninety-nine percent certain I don't have it." Ruby exclaimed throwing her hands about for emphasis of her annoyance. Kyla gave her a half-hearted sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll turn up eventually." She assured her friend with a grin. Ruby gave her a blank look and raised an eyebrow.

"Before we graduate, right?"

"Of course! Why would someone want to steal it anyway?" The pair deviated off of the path to get marked off by their form teachers who were set up on the benches opposite the lockers. Kyla grabbed her keys from her pocket while she approached her locker, she unlocked it and pulled it open; Ruby doing the same a few lockers across.

"Because," Ruby replied while half leant into her locker, "they enjoy torturing themselves with complicated-ass stuff that has no practical use what-so-ever."

"Fair enough, if that's what they call fun then I'll gladly hand my book over as well." Kyla said with a smirk. Car keys in hand she locked her locker back up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Let me know if anything changes." She gave her friend a quick one armed hug before heading down to the student car park where her little silver Volkswagen sat in the now relatively empty car park. She unlocked her car and threw her bags onto the backseat before collapsing into the driver's seat and closing the door. She pulled out her phone to read the messages Louise had sent her. She scrolled to the top of the string of new messages and made her way down.

 _There was a box for 4 u, put it in ur room_

 _Think u got a secret admirer ;)_

 _Sooo... who do you think it's from - no other name on box_

 _I reckon it's from that creepy kid you used to have a crush on!_

 _ **He wasn't creepy when I liked him!**_

She rapidly sent back once she had read through the last message, her cheeks burning and prickling in what was definitely a blush. The box confused her a little as there was no reason for her to be receiving anything that she knew of. She put her key into the ignition and began the fifteen-minute drive home.

The drive had been _mostly_ uneventful, a few idiots here and there that had Kyla still fuming as she pulled into her driveway. The bright afternoon sun glared off of her cars silver paint and right into her eyes causing her to squint her eyes as she got out of the car, only having moments of reprieve as she grabbed her bag from the back. She hit the button on the keys to lock the car as she made her way to the front door, standing in the doorway was her sister, giving her a small one handed wave in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Kyla asked as she approached Louise; her sister had left home a couple of years ago to go to university, though she wasn't complaining, she had missed her sister although she won't say it aloud.

"Maybe I just wanted to see my dearest darling little sister." Louise replied as they entered the house and made their way to the living room, Kyla dumped her bag down onto the smaller of the two sofas in the room and sat down, propping her legs on top of her bag. She raised an eyebrow, or at least attempted to anyway, at her sister, who had perched herself on the closest arm of the other sofa.

"Right," she started, willing to play along with her sister's antics, "and I'm sure my _dearest darling_ older sister doesn't really expect me to believe that." Louise gave her a look that suggested that Kyla had screwed up in some way, a vastly familiar expression, especially with her sister's face morphing into a wicked smile.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" She taunted lightly in a sing-song tone of voice, Kyla wracked her brains trying to remember what she should apparently know, but she kept coming up blank. "Oh-ho-ho! You can't remember can you?" Her sister laughed as she watched Kyla's face change with confusion. "It's mum's birthday on Sunday. Oh man, I can't believe you forgot!" Kyla's eyes immediately widened, how could she have forgotten? She didn't even have a gift ready!

"Oh shit..." The explicit slipped through her lips as she thought about what she was going to do now. She'll have to get something tomorrow while she was out with Ruby and a couple of other friends, she only had herself to blame for leaving it this late.

"Well," Louise started with a faux yawn, stretching her arms above her head, as she got to her feet and made for the door, "good luck with sorting that out. Oh, and don't forget that box you got. Now, I'm off to do adult things." Kyla equated 'adult things' to mean that Louise was going to hole herself up in her former bedroom and watch soap operas with a bowl of either popcorn or something of equal unhealthy-ness. She got to her feet picking up her bag, having completely forgotten about her mystery delivery, and made for her bedroom on the other side of the house.

The first sign that something was off was the fact that her door was closed, she never closed her door, even Louise knew this, she kept it open for her cat so he could come and go whenever he felt sleepy as his preferred sleeping place was the end of her bed. She ensured after the first few incidents that her door could never be accidentally closed; no breeze was strong enough to close that door. So why was it closed? Perhaps she had closed it this morning before she left. That idea was quickly admonished when she heard yowling and hissing coming from behind her door, she would never leave her cat locked in her room, Kyla flung open the door and a grey blur came rushing out.

Kyla followed her cat as he ran across the house before eventually hiding under the dining room table curled up in a defensive position, ears pinned back and tail rapidly flicking back and forth. The cat watched her for several tense minutes, his tail flicking from side to side at a much slower pace the longer it went on, until Lynx tentatively crawled out from under the table and gently head-butted Kyla's awaiting hand and walked off, though not without an obvious sense of caution that surrounded his every move.

Reassured that her cat was okay, Kyla made for her room to finally find out what was in that box and had spooked her cat. Her door had closed again, a pool of dread settling in her stomach, she pushed the door open and froze at what she saw. Kyla had never been religious, but she was praying to whatever deity that would listen to tell her that this was a dream and she wasn't looking at her half destroyed room. Was that _fire_ at the bottom of one of her curtains?!

She ran over to the curtains, skirting around the scattered items on her once clean floor, and stomped out the fire, the distant thought of thankfulness that she hadn't taken off her shoes yet flitted through her mind as she stamped the flames out of existence.

She looked up and around, there were _scorch marks_ on her walls, the black circular marks blemishing her once white walls. Her posters had been ripped down, now lying in pieces on the floor, on her bed was a cardboard box on its side with some purple fabric spilled from the opening. As she stepped forward to investigate, Kyla was stopped in her tracks as something sounding akin to a scaled-down jet engine flew right passed her face in a blur of shining, metallic grey. She shrieked and her arms flew to her face, her eyes tightly shut as she did, crossing them in front in a vain attempt to try and protect herself from the mystery object.

The jet engine sound seemed to circulate around her room a couple of times before stopping. Kyla didn't dare to open her eyes until the noise had completely stopped, slowly she peaked her eyes open and dropped her arms. It was still in pieces, though she didn't really expect for the state of her room to change simply because she had closed her eyes for a minute. Her eyes scanned around the room, her mind finally slowing down enough for her to get a proper look at the disaster zone that was her bedroom.

It was as if a miniature tornado suddenly blew into the room and shot lasers everywhere. Nick-knacks that were once stood proudly on her bedside unit were now scattered across her floor, the more fragile pieces shattered beyond repair in a way that looked like they had been deliberately damaged. Clothes that had been folded in a laundry basket were scattered across the floor, a good number of the garments had burn holes through them, some were still smouldering; faint trails of smoke lazily drifting into the air.

As if in a daze, she slowly moved towards her bedroom door, feet dragging along the ground; pushing the clutter on the floor around her. Kyla was halfway through the room when a cough-like noise sounded in the room, coming from where her bed was, she almost pulled a muscle with how quickly she turned her head to see what had made the noise. What she saw stopped her in her path. Stood in the middle of her bed, arms crossed across his chest, was, for lack of a better term, a miniature Megatron; a wicked smile with sharp teeth-like appendages clearly visible plastered on the clearly _not_ plastic face of a toy-sized robot.

It stood there watching her as she _watched_ it disbelievingly, she blinked and rubbed her eyes a little, waiting for the _thing_ to do… something. Kyla didn't know how long she'd been frozen in place staring at what she suspected to be a toy… Was this some sort of prank courtesy of Louise? No, this wasn't like her; Louise would wouldn't deliberately destroy Kyla's possessions, even if it meant a good laugh. She didn't notice, until her head spun and felt light, that her breathing had become rather shallow.

"Well, I have all eternity femme, do you?" the _thing_ spoke, moving towards her, Kyla shrieked in surprise, jerking away from… from that… _thing_ that she was clearly imagining. Her feet caught on one of her shirts that had been tossed to the ground, she fell backwards her head bouncing as the rest of her body impacted with the floor. Her vision blacked out for a couple of seconds, and her head started to painfully throb. Tears of pain trickled from the corners of her eyes as she reached up to cradle her tender head in her hands. The jet engine noise resounded through her room once again and a sudden weight that appeared on top of her chest caused Kyla to jolt once more, accidentally hitting the tender bump on the back of her head on the floor again. She cried out as sharp pain flooded her senses. This seemed only to elicit a rumbling chuckle from the weight 'pinning' her to the ground.

"You organics are far too fragile. No wonder Prime and his lackeys tried to protect you pitiful carbon stains. All it takes is a slight breeze and you filthy creatures die like the retro-rats that you are." The toy seemed to taunt as it happily paced across her ribcage. Lifting her still throbbing head Kyla still couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her; this miniature version of the Megatron from the new movie, that felt _way_ too heavy to be a plastic mould, yet too manoeuvrable to be fully metal, hell the thing even spoke and she'd bet that it was he thing that was flying around before. The world had been vastly improving its technology, but she was fairly certain it wasn't _this_ advance, that and she was pretty sure the news would have reported about hyper-realistic Transformer toys, or that kind of tech in general. So, whatever that thing was… well it couldn't be good news either way.

Kyla may not have known what it hell the toy-sized fiend may have been, but there was one thing she was fairly certain about.

"You're an asshole." The toy stopped pacing and looked at her face rather contemplatively; she found it quite unnerving, the glowing red eyes and all. It let out a bark of laughter, and not the happy-ha-ha kind, it was mocking, dry and it sent a chill down Kyla's spine.

"So it does speak then, thank Primus, I thought I was going to be dealing with a complete idiot, though should I really expect much from organics?" What? Is that all this thing did? Destroy people's property and monologue about how terrible organics were? To say the least Kyla was confused, really, really, confused. The toy looked at her again seemingly disappointed; like the new toy it had gotten just broke. "Lost your tongue again organic, though I shouldn't be surprised, I have that effect on you filthy organics." She'd gone insane hadn't she, the stress of school making her completely lose it. Kyla stared back at the toy blankly, her mouth gaping a little. The toy, which had started to pace once more, suddenly stopped and a look of, what Kyla deciphered to be, realisation somehow crossed the metal plating of the toys face. "Ah, how terribly rude of me, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself," the toy _purred_ out rather menacingly, "you will refer to me as Lord Megatron; anything else and I'll make you regret it," the toy – Megatron – growled out, pointing a brightly glowing cannon-thing that replaced its arm in her face.

They remained like that for several minutes; the _thing-that-calls-itself-Megatron_ rising and falling with Kyla's breaths.

"Do you understand?" It growled out, breaking the stalemate between the two, Kyla hastily nodded her head; she had seen the damage she assumed that cannon had done to her room and, to be perfectly honest, Kyla was going to do everything in her power to be away from the receiving end of that thing, lest it have a more powerful kick to it that had yet to be displayed. It then nodded curtly before jumping off of her chest, not without digging its little metal feet into her ribs as it leapt, she flinched in pain and the thing walked out of her room like it owned the place.

Kyla let her head slowly fall to the ground, hair pooling around her. "What the hell?" She murmured out loud, still trying to wrap her head around what she had just witnessed. Right, so apparently a self-thinking (it certainly looked like the damn thing was), very realistic looking Megatron toy, that also claimed it _was_ Megatron, had suddenly appeared in her room, destroyed it for fun, threatened her, before just walking out… Yep! She had officially lost it, that could be the only explanation. Really, a walking talking toy? At least her mental breakdown had been creative; Toy Story from hell and all.

Kyla spread her arms out, she might as well be comfortable in her insanity, her head dully throbbing in the background of her mindscape. What felt like a crumpled up piece of paper hit her moving hand, and out of curiosity she picked it up, smoothed it out and began to read whatever was on it purely from lack of anything better to do.

 _Dear Kyla, (right?)_

What was this? Kyla immediately became alert, her eyes rapidly scanning over the rest of the document, she'd never seen this piece of paper before nor the handwriting. She collected her thoughts and read through the rest of the note at a much slower pace.

 _Over the last month I have found myself in a bit of a predicament concerning the contents of this box, I assure you it is nothing bad or illegal, he can just be a handful at times. He won't admit it, but he's a spoiled little bugger and a real softy at times (compared to what he could be). Why am I giving him to you? I simply don't have the time around work and university to adequately care for him, that and I have no idea about a single thing about these Cyberformer-things; whereas you do. You have the time and knowledge to care for him. I'm sorry for seemingly dumping this burden upon you, but it'll be worth it in the end._

 _Chrissie_

 _P.S. He_ may _be a bit upset when he wakes up to find that I've boxed him up and sent him away, I apologise for that. (That and he may also be suffering from a hangover, or some equivalent, or even still be drunk)_

 _P.P.S. …. … …_

The bottom of the page looked as if it had been burnt off, the lingering smell of smoke drifted off of it. Well, that made her feel a bit less like she was crazy; so all she needed to do is find this Chrissie, assuming that they were real, and give back that blasted toy from hell. Kyla groaned in exasperation; why of all times, did it have to be now when she had mid-year exams to study for? What in hell was she going to do now? Supposing that she actually believed that there was miniaturised Megatron walking around her house right now, how was she going to explain it to her parents? The way that this Chrissie had written about Megatron made him seem like a lost little puppy or some bull like that.

The pounding in the back of her head returned, Kyla grumbled and got to her feet, her head spinning a little while she did. Getting pain medication was now at the top of her priority list; screw that toy-thing for now. She could deal with it later, when her head wasn't beating her from the inside. Thankfully, after some tentative prodding of the back of her head, Kyla found that there was no bleeding. Some pain killers and rest should fix her up; she'd had plenty of bumps from ice-skating to know when what was necessary.

Kyla slowly shuffled to the kitchen, back on the other side of the house near the living room and next to the dining room, keeping an eye out for the little metal menace that appeared to be part of her life now; so long as this wasn't all some weird hallucination. Once in the kitchen, she dug around the cupboard that held all the household miscellaneous objects; ranging from misplaced power cables, batteries, boxes of matches, you name it, it was probably there. After digging through several layers of junk she found the box of pain killers and popped two tablets out before tossing the box back in and closing the cupboard door.

The cat began to hiss and growl in the next room just as Kyla was filling a glass with water. She made her way through the kitchen and into the dining room, where the noise had been coming from. She groaned when she saw that the cat and the 'demon-toy' were having a stare off; Lynx was partially hidden under a chair and the toy stood out in the open. She quickly downed the water and the tablets before moving to interfere with the standoff before her cat got hurt, or property got damaged. Kyla placed her glass down on the dining table and began to mentally prep herself for what was going to probably be the stupidest thing she will ever do. 'Megatron' was growling back at the cat with equal ferocity, triggering the cat to hiss and growl more, which caused the toy to growl even louder, and rinse and repeat. While Megatron was having his turn growling Kyla swooped down and grabbed the distracted toy with both hands, holding it tightly between the two ensuring that its arms were securely pinned down. She was tempted to tape the damn thing as the she walked down the hallway to her sister's room with the squirming 'package' in her hands, but it would have required an extra set of hands that she currently did not have.

The _thing_ was squirming and shouting at her, but Kyla didn't really hear anything of what it said, or more likely threatened, it was as if she was in a daze as she padded down the hallway towards Louise's room. The warmer temperatures had caused some of the doorframes in the house to swell, thus not allowing the door to sit in their frames and close properly. Using this to her advantage, Kyla opened her sister's door with a simple push of her shoulder. Louise, who was sitting on her bed with her legs tucked up to her chin, eyes intently watching the laptop screen in front of her while tears streamed out of the corners and her bottom lip quivering, did not notice when Kyla entered her room; apparently too absorbed in the tragically romantic scene the characters of whatever she was watching were going through.

"No, you two were perfect for each other. Why are you doing that Antonio?" Louise half-sobbed at the laptop. Kyla gave a little cough, trying to get Louise's attention and break the one-sided awkwardness that was to witness her sister bawling over fictional characters in _front_ of her (she couldn't really blame her sister though, having done it plenty enough herself). The cough caused Louise's head to immediately jerk up to look at Kyla, her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' shape and an embarrassed flush readily blending all the freckles scattered on her cheeks together. Her hands scrabbled at her laptop to try and pause her show before clearing her throat a couple of times. "So…" She started, her voice still thick from her 'emotional outburst', she cleared it again, "what brings you in here?" Louise asked nonchalantly. Kyla brought her hands upward revealing a now very still _thing_ to her sister.

"Okay, this will sound a little strange but, you do see what I'm holding right?" Kyla hesitantly asked, Louise raised an eyebrow at her sister's request, her eyes glancing down to the object in Kyla's hands, ignoring the death grip she appeared to have on it, before looking back directly at her sister.

"That's … a toy robot?" Louise replied with confusion heavily lacing her voice, and the unsaid 'are you okay in the head' hung in the air between them. While Louise was questioning her sister's mental health, Kyla was revelling in the fact that she might not be as insane as she had initially thought herself to be; if Louise could see the demon toy, then maybe she hadn't been making it all up subconsciously, and she _was_ really holding some kind of incarnation of Megatron between her hands.

"Alright, thanks Lou. That's all I needed to know." Kyla responded with a grin, before exiting the room and closing the door with her foot around the edge as she went. The relief that flowed through her body was almost euphoric, that feeling, however, crashed to pieces once she stepped foot back in her room. Icy claws of despair flowed through her veins as she once again looked at the destruction that was once her well-kept room.

The Megatron toy began to squirm erratically, this time digging its sharp metal plating into the soft flesh of Kyla's hands. She dropped it with a yelp of pain when the shoulder plating of the toy pieced the skin of her palm. It fell towards the floor, transforming back into the jet-like thing again and flew a loop around her room before landing heavily onto her bed once more.

The pair watched each other, Kyla nursing her slightly bleeding palm as she stared into the burning red eyes of the toy; refusing to be the first to back down. That was the trick with predators wasn't it; don't show submission or weakness. Now that she had confirmed that this wasn't all some delusion, and there was a very high chance that in front of her was some version of Megatron; she had to be in control of the situation, show that she was going to be the dominant one here until she could get him back to Chrissie. And if it meant staring down a robotic predator that probably knew several ways to kill her even at his, what she guessed to be, 30-centimetre height, she'd do it.

Kyla could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the seconds passed like minutes, and the minutes like hours. She'd seen the live action movie several times, and it was easy to conclude from the movie that Megatron didn't even hesitate before killing humans; if the Megatron in front of her was one in the same as the movie, or at the very least a copy, what was stopping him from murdering her right then and there?

The train of her thoughts must have been reflected on her face, as Megatron's face seemed to morph into a grin-like state, or more accurately, a leer. She refused to break eye contact though. He didn't back down per say, but Megatron scoffed before turning away seeming rather aloof and above the situation.

"Do you really think I'll submit to the likes of you? Let a puny human order me around?" He growled out, unleashing another barking laugh at her. Kyla felt her cheeks warm in anger, indignation rising through her body and curling tight within her; like a cobra preparing to strike. Kyla liked to think she was a friendly, pacifist type of person, but coupled with the heat of the day and the stress caused by this situation and school, she just snapped. Flipping a mental bird to any sort of calm composure she had before, Kyla attacked the toy.

"Did I ask for you to be here? No. Do I want you here? No!" she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, a little harder than she intended to for the miniature robot stumbled backwards, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but let me tell you I don't fucking care! As soon as I find out who this Chrissie person is, you can be their problem again. Got it?!" Kyla felt her chest heaving, feeling a slight amount of relief as a small weight was lifted from her shoulders. The weight fell back on and doubled when she saw the toys face. An entertained and, dare she say it, impressed expression was plastered over its face. It, he, began laughing again, filling Kyla with more cool, icy dread in her veins. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Ah, there's that bite again!" The toy crowed, pacing as menacingly as a small toy could towards her. "I do believe it is time to make the rules clear. I am the one in charge. You do as I command or I kill you. Is that cleeeeeeeeaaarrrrrrr-" The toys eyes suddenly lost their illumination, the bright red fading, as its final word was dragged out and he fell back, not moving.

Kyla could feel her heart in her mouth. Was it dead? Did the batteries run out? Did it have batteries? She stood watching, waiting for it to move. A good five minutes she stood, not moving a muscle in fear of the demonic toy 'waking' back up. She edged over, picking up a pen from her bedside table and poking the self-proclaimed Megatron with it. Hard. She was able to flip the toy over without any reaction at all. She got closer and began to examine it more in a now significantly less stressful situation. She used her pen to manipulate the toys limbs. They were solid, but moved much like a human limb; there was a hidden flexibility to the rigid looking metal plates that she had not expected to find. In her examinations Kyla couldn't find an access panel of any sort for where a battery could go.

Knowing her luck so far, it was probably going to wake back up some point soon. She needed to put it somewhere. She looked around at her room for something, a box perhaps, to put the robot into. Her eyes landed on the empty glass aquarium on her desk. There were scorch marks on the tank, but no broken glass, no cracks, nothing! Megatron wasn't powerful enough to break the glass, at the very least with his cannon. Keeping a constant eye on the toy, Kyla edged over to her desk and quickly pulled the plastic lid of the tank off. Gathering her nerves, Kyla stepped back over to her bed, grabbed the tip of the toys foot with her fingers, and all but threw it into the fish tank; slamming the plastic cover back on. She then rifled through her room looking for as many large and heavy books she could find. She found a good six books and slammed them down on top of the tank. There was no way that that little bastard was getting out; barring the destruction of the tank.

She collapsed onto the edge of her bed, crumpling over and holding her head in her hands; massaging the headache in her head away. Something hit the side of her arm as she sat, pulling her head up she looked at it. It was a box. The box. The box that had started all of this sodding trouble. She dragged it into her lap and looked at what the box contained. She pulled out the purple blanket… and that was it. No other instructions or anything helpful. She put the blanket back into the box, and the whole thing onto the floor. Kyla sat for some time, letting her mind wonder as she waited for her headache to dissipate some.

She felt so tired; her body feeling completely drained. Kyla couldn't help the tears that escaped from her eyes, or the sobs that shook her body. Her room, her stuff, completely destroyed… She pushed herself up and started picking up items off of the ground. She tossed the clothes that were still intact onto her bed, and the ones that had had holes in them into her little dustbin. Her favourite jeans had been destroyed. Kyla didn't know how long she spent picking up items and organising them either back into their place or into the bin, but throughout the whole thing Megatron never moved. Good.

Her room was as clean as it was probably going to get. Kyla grabbed her bag from where she had dumped it by her door and threw it onto her bed, throwing her body upon it too. She pulled out her maths books and started on her homework, pointedly ignoring the fish tank on her desk. She continued for a couple of hours, working on other subjects as well until she finished all homework she could possibly do. It was getting dark now, she could hear Louise moving around in the kitchen, mum must be arriving home soon. Megatron was still not moving, optics still dark. Kyla felt the tiniest smidgen of concern for the robot.

If that Megatron was a miniature version of the movie one what did he eat? He had to be getting energy from somewhere. She was pretty sure the movie never mentioned what they consumed for sustenance. In the original cartoons the Decepticons seemed to produce energon from every and any electrical item; did the movie Decepticons do the same? How long did they go without eating? Chrissie must have known something, unless the Cybertronians were kind of like an anaconda and only ate a large amount of food at one time and it lasts. Would petrol or some other fuel work? Did Cybertronians have an internal combustion engine? Would something like sugar work, with its high number of calories to be converted to energy? Perhaps alcohol, didn't Chrissies note say something about a hangover? Could that hangover have been caused by alcohol? Thinking back to when she did chemistry a couple of years ago, couldn't alcohol be used as a fuel? Or perhaps she's thinking too hard, wasn't energon just liquefied electricity or something, could she just plug him into the wall and feed him that way? She's probably going to have to ask the demon _if_ it wakes up.

When Kyla's mum returned from work dinner was had. Kyla ate quickly and retreated back to her room claiming tiredness, giving out 'goodnights' as she went. She closed the door to her room; if Megatron was to break out of the tank, he sure as hell wasn't getting access to the rest of the house again. Red optics remained dull as Kyla changed into her pyjamas with her back to the tank and slipped under her bedsheets, kicking her books off of her bed from underneath. At this point she really didn't care. She had forgotten to close her curtains, but she also didn't care too much for it either as she lay on her side gazing out at the stars and constellations that were visible. Her eyes would occasionally drift to the side at her desk before she would force them back to the window. Eventually her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter :) I will try and update when I can. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.**


End file.
